disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Manny Garcia
Manny Garcia is the main character of the Disney Junior series Handy Manny. He lives in Sheetrock Hills. Personality Manny is always happy, kind, and friendly toward everyone in Sheetrock Hills. He offers his services as a handyman and is able to fix anything, from small repairs to big constructions, and also helps and assist anyone with their problems in Sheetrock Hills. Due to this, he has an excellent reputation as a handyman and was named as "The Best Repairman in the County" in the episode "Best Repairman" and he was awarded with the "Good Citizenship Award" after unknowingly repaired his own trophy. He has feelings toward Kelly, even though he doesn't show it (which unaware to him, Kelly also has feelings toward him). Manny owns a repair shop and would regularly receive calls from the residents of Sheetrock Hill to repair their damaged items. Manny lives and works with a group of 8 tools (previously 7, but now Flicker has joined the team), which his tools always accompany him anywhere when a repair needs to be done. In his shop, he hangs photos and keeps a photo album that contains pictures of his childhood or him with his tools and family. Manny says the tool box is like an "Old friend" and the scratches and dents remind him of the jobs he did over the years. Manny is shown to be really good at playing the vihuela, a Spanish guitar. In Danny Starr, it is shown that Manny can suffer stage fright when he was asked to play his vihuela on stage. But once he was encouraged, he was able to do it, gaining his self-confidence. My Disney Experience Description If you break it, Manny can fix it! He knows just what to do, and he always has the right tools for the job. Appearances Manny wears a green shirt with a white shirt underneath, a red hat, a yellow tool belt, yellow rubber gloves, blue jeans and brown boots. He has brown eyes and dark brown hair (which the front and top part of his hair is covered, and only the back portion of the hair exposed) and tanned skin. Manny is revealed to be two feet in height as seen in Manny's School for Tools when Stretch measured him. On the episode Handy Manny and the 7 Tools, Manny assumes the role as Prince Charming. Manny's appearance is that he wears a blue and yellow striped hat, a blue royal suit and a brown belt, brown pants and yellow boots. On the episode Wedding Day, Manny appears to have no hat. Without his hat, the front part of Manny's hair appears to be spiky. Manny wears a different patterned green shirt, greyish-brown pants, and greyish-brown shoes. "Wedding Day" is the only episode that features Manny without his hat. In some episodes, he was shown as a child. As a child, his skin is paler. He looks fairly the same as he did in present days. He even had the same clothes he wore too. Except he wore purple shoes. On the special episode of Special Agent Oso, Manny, his tools, and Kelly are featured in the crossover episode "The Manny and the Golden Bear". His appearance is the same as how he looks like in his own TV series "Handy Manny". Manny's role in this episode is that he has to fix David's bicycle and aid Oso in completing the episode's mission. Interests and Hobbies Manny really loves his job as a handyman. Manny would usually work almost every day and he rarely takes long breaks or vacations unless he is forced to have one by his friends or one of his relatives or friends invites Manny to have a vacation or a break. When Manny is not working, he would spend his free time reading, playing or listening to music or doing his puzzle activities in his repair shop. Manny also likes to do outdoor activities. This includes fishing, gardening, playing sports and exercising. Besides doing his job as a handyman, Manny would sometimes do volunteer jobs, such as employed as a firefighter in Firefighter Manny. It is hinted that Manny is a toaster collector and likes to collect many different types of toasters. He would usually place his collections of toasters on a shelf located near the back entrance of the shop. Manny also has an interest in special hardware. It is said from Manny's tools that Manny would sometimes spend hours reading the catalogue of hardware items in Kelly's Hardware Store and also he has an interest in buying special hardware such as the special gloves he received by Mayor Rosa in Welcome to Sheet Rock Hills. Skills From a young age, Manny is presented to be skillful in repairing and building objects, regardless of the size of the object. Besides being a proficient handyman, Manny possesses many other skills. Manny is skillful in playing different types of musical instruments such as the guitar, trumpet, and piano. In Tool Dance, Manny was seen as a good dancer, which he had danced with Kelly and the dance instructor. In The Big Picture, Manny was seen to be a skillful soccer player and mentions that Manny had started learning how to play soccer at a young age. Besides those skills, Manny possesses more skills which are presented in almost each episode in the entire series of Handy Manny. Tools *Felipe the Phillips Screwdriver *Turner the Flathead Screwdriver *Dusty the Saw *Flicker the Flashlight *Pat the Hammer *Squeeze the Pliers *Rusty the Monkey Wrench *Stretch the Tape Measure Relatives *Abuelito - Grandfather *Lola - Older Sister *Reuben - Older Brother *Pepe - Nephew *Chico - Baby Nephew *Mrs. Portillo - Grandmother *Hugo - Uncle (mentioned from "Flicker") *Pedro - Nephew (mentioned from "Paint Job") Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Handy Manny characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Special Agent Oso characters Category:Playhouse Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters